


En attendant la suite : Ghent et la jalousie

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [4]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ghent n'est pas des plus fins quand il s'agit d'analyser les sentiments. Encore plus les siens propres.





	En attendant la suite : Ghent et la jalousie

En voyant la mine ébahie mais heureuse de Cahir, Ghent comprit soudain pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de venir. Il tenait à Cahir. Plus qu'à tous les "amis" qu'il avait pu avoir. Et apercevant Reghia qui pointait le bout de son nez derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle était le véritable motif de l'irritation qui avait grippé son entente avec le Giddire. Ghent ne la supportait pas, et que Cahir l'apprécie lui était resté en travers de la gorge, surtout après qu'il eut pu constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire intérêt pour le plaisir de la chair.  
  
L'insupportable et hautaine Reghia avait fendu sa coquille pour offrir son coeur à Cahir, et celui-ci lui avait rendu ses sentiments avec tendresse, alors qu'elle était infecte avec le seul ami qu'il avait ! Il était normal que Ghent en eut été vexé, non ? Et quand Cahir tint la main de Reghia pour l'aider à descendre à ses côtés pour accueillir leurs invités, Ghent oublia un instant le froid des Hautes blanches comme des langues de feu s'agitaient dans sa poitrine. Il y a pas si longtemps c'était lui et Cahir qui étaient côte à côte sur le Rempart.  
  
Maintenant leur lien était brisé et celui avec Reghia s'était renforcé en faisant sauter le sceau du secret. Dorénavant c'est la fille de Tilh qui se tiendrait en sentinelle à côté de l'homme de Tranh sur les hauteurs de Merehde, tandis que Ghent se retrouverait désagréablement seul sur le Rempart de Tileh Agrevina. Enfin, à compter qu'on en eut chassé les nouvelles sentinelles indésirables. Autrement Ghent n'aurait plus qu'à monter la garde à la taverne, sans même profiter du soutien de Feor qui allait probablement continuer son petit tour du monde au mépris des dangers. De toute façon il préférait sans doute lui aussi la compagnie de sa soeur à la sienne. Décidément, la gente féminine n'apportait que des ennuis avec les amis.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
